The first journey. Lost a member!
The first journey. Lost a member! is the first episode of the series Hunters and Ultramen. * Previous: None * Next: Nebula L87! You kidding? Summary While on a hunting day, Hunter heard a mysterious noise and they were attacked by an unknown monster. He kidnapped one of their member. Synopsis In the beginning, a chase happened between a red car and a blue one. 2 pedestrians discuss about them, the man says that the red car are criminals while the men in the blue one are Hunters. The opening began, the narrator introduces an organization named Justice Detective Hunters embrace 4 young man: Anh Lâm, Việt Tú, Bảo Lộc and Công Thức. After a while, the drive-by begins, Lâm defeats one of the criminals and the ringleader orders to dump the car and run to a country place. Hunters chase them for a while until the ringleader holds a girl as a hostage and order Hunters to drop their guns otherwise he'll kill her. The girl told them not to hear him because he won't keep his promise. Hunters have no choice, they dropped their guns, the ringleader laughing out loud and releases the girl, he says he kept his promise and fires towards the girl. Lâm quickly jumps to protect her, injured his left hand. Those criminals tried to run away while others worry about Lâm. However, Lâm still fast enough to pick his pistol up and shot down the ringleader. Tú also picks his AK47 and hold those criminals until the police come in time, catch them all. Fortunately, Lâm only damaged his skin and he just need to antiseptic the hand and come to hospital regularly for a week. The girl thanks Hunters and introduces herself, her name is Vivi. She said she would meet them again once day before kissing Lâm and leave. 2 weeks later in a morning, they come to a wooden house, where they have hired before in order to serve for their hunting work. They have lunch and then take a rest. It was not until Lâm, their leader, suggested that they should go out for hunting. When they about go out, they heard a strange noise, Lộc said it's like a lion, but Tú gives a negative as this place doesn't has lions. They go out with their shotguns and separate into 4 ways. Suddenly, they were ambushed by a group of monsters. Lâm, Tú and Lộc defeated them easily but Thức miss his shots and he was hit and fell down unconscious but not before shouted. Trio heard and come to help Thức but it was too late. Thức was held by an ugly monster with some of his bodyguards. Hunter defeated all of this monster's bodyguard and ask who is him and why he caught Thức. He introduced he is Kyrieloid, he wants to fight with Hunter so he catches Thức. Lâm angry, he takes his sword and attacks Kyrieloid rapidly. However, it wasn't effective, Kyrieloid knocks Lâm down easy, Tú comes to help Lâm stand up and Lộc points the gun at Kyrieloid. Kyrieloid laugh out loud, he says he just wants to fight with them, he will guarantee Thức's safety. Tú said how they can trust him, Kyrieloid throws to Hunter a package, he says that is a video connected with Thức, if they want to see him, just open it and it works like a T.V and says Hunter must come to Nebula L87 to meet him, while others surprised as move to other nebula isn't easy but Lâm agreed, he says they will come to Nebula L87. Kyrieloid laugh, he says over and over they must use a helicopter and come to Nebula L87 to meet him there before disappears with Thức. Cast Justice Detective Hunters Noticed that those characters have the same name voice actor * Anh Lâm (first appearance) * Việt Tú (first appearance) * Bảo Lộc (first appearance) * Công Thức (first appearance) Monsters * Kyrieloid: TBA (first appearance) Others * Vivi: TBA (first appearance) * The criminals: TBA (first and only appearance) Trivia * The game which Lâm played in the beginning of the episode is Age of Empires II. * When Lâm takes his sword out to attack Kyrieloid, he makes his stance similar to Ultraman Mebius' in the same name series. * In the part 3 Hunter coming to help Thức, Lộc says "I think we have a deal, my friends" is inspiration in Vic Vance's last quote before being killed in the first cutscene of GTA Vice City. * This episode is the only time Lâm only uses the catchphrase "Nonsense" without using "Unbelievable". Category:NguyenAnhLam Category:Hunters and Ultramen Category:Fan Episodes